No More Nice Bella
by HellRaiser123
Summary: Edward leaves but bella doesnt go zombie instead she wants revenge so she goes to the volturi they change her and on her path for revenge she unexpectly falls in love
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that just came to me im still working on Bella's Aventure but im working on this one to so read then review to let me know if i should continue it or stop working on it yep review and let me know this is the preface if you like it review and i will make the next chapter

* * *

'He left me, he fucking left me' I sat numb on the forest floor my mind still trying to process what the hell just happened. Edward asked me to walk with him then he told me he and his family

were leaving and I wasn't allowed to come with because he didn't love me I was only a passing fancy for him a shiny new play toy. I should be sad and crying and screaming for him to not

leave to stay with me to love me but I wasn't, I wasn't even sad I was seething in rage. I got to my feet and slowly walked out of the forest and into my house I went up to my room and

laid on my bed I just stayed there and thought intill Charlie got home even then I didn't get up I wasn't laying here wallowing in self pity no I was laying here planning some form of revenge

I would make him pay

* * *

if you liked this then review just one will do and i will update the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

First i wan to say thank you to

nanal89 for giving me my first review i was very happy to get my first review

here is the next chapter

* * *

Everything was quiet in the house except Charlie's snores I took that as a sign that he was out cold. I got out of bed and picked up my shoulder bag and emptied out all my school

supplies. I went to the closet and picked out two different sets of clothes and my two favorites books and put them in the bad I grabbed my ipod and cell phone and silently went to the

kitchen thankfully I didn't trip over anything I searched the desk in the hall and found just what I needed a piece of blank paper and a pen I sat down at the kitchen table and began to write

**Dear Charlie**

**By the time you read this I'll be gone**

**I can't stand it any more**

**Edward left me and it hurts to much**

**So im going to end everything**

**I love you you're a great dad**

**None of this is your fault**

**Love Bella**

I looked at the note I hated lying to him but I couldn't say hey I want revenge on my vampire ex boyfriend that left me so im going to change into a vampire to get revenge on him oh ya

that would go well I got up from the table and grabbed my bag I slipped in onto the my shoulder and walked out of the house and out of Charlie's life forever I couldn't take my truck

because it would wake the whole fucking street I began to jog down the road to the bus stop I sat on the bench and waited I had to wait 15 minutes before the next one came the door

rolled up and the doors open I walked in and put the correct amount of money in the jar "where ya headed?" I looked at the bus driver she leered at me she looked like she really hate

her job "Airport please" I replied she nodded and I took a seat there was one person besides me on this bus I sat as far away from him as possible he didn't look sane not one little bit

when I moved by him he started mumbling about flying unicorns that eat mice I was a little frightened to be honest. I leaned back in the seat and went over my plan for revenge in my

head it went like this

**Go to the Airport**

**Get Ticket to Volterra**

**Once in Volterra head to Volterra Castle**

**Confront the Voltorri **

**Ask Them to Change Me**

**Get Revenge**

My plan would work I would make sure of it because I would get revenge and nothing will stand in my way the bus slowed and the bus driver shouted airport I got my bag and got out of

the bus **Go to the Airport: Check: **I walked in the airport and headed to the ticket counter I had all my savings with me it wasn't like I was going to college anytime soon so I didn't need

the money in a savings account I approached the desk and cleared my throat getting the attention of the man that ran the desk he looked up startled "im sorry I wasn't paying attention

how may I help you?" I smiled at the man "one ticket to Volterra please." He looked at his computer and typed so stuff in he loked back up at me " the next plane leaves in one hour"

'_perfect' _i nodded "that's perfect I take it" I handed him the money and went to the security check point they scanned my bag and let me through I walked to the gate that I would be

flying out of I looked at my watch I still had thirty minutes so I deiced to get a snack I went to the airport convenient store and picked up some pretzels and a bottled water I payed for it

and walked back to the gate just in time to board I walked on the plane and put my bag in the over head compartment I sat down by the window and waited for the plan to take off after

about 10 minutes the plane began to taxi down the runway getting faster and faster slowly gaining speed and we were finally in the air I leaned my chair back a little and took my Ipod

out of my pocket and put in my earphones and began blasting **Evanescence's Going **

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under**

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under

I smiled at the song it fit my mood perfectly I yawned and finally fell asleep "miss, miss, we are landing you need to wake up now" a stewardess woke me up a yawned and sat up

adjusted my seat and put my I pod up and prepared for landing the landing was smooth then I voice came on "Welcome to voltera the weather is very nice while you're here you should

visit voltera castle it is very beautiful have a good day and thank you for flying Air Voltera" I stood and got my bag from the overhead bin and walked off the plane I was now at phase

three of my plan for revenge I walked out of the airport and towards the volturi. I walked down the streets of Volterra not sure where excatly to go i walked into what looked like the main town square alot of people were walking around just chatting and playing games there were vendors along the streets selling randoms things it looked like alot of fun but i wasnt here for

fun i was on a misson then i heard someone yelling "Volltera Castle tours 15 dollars you get to see the castle" i walked over to the man he was very hansom i smiled at the man "one

ticket pease" he nodded and i handed him the money and he handed me a ticket i walked to the castle and handed my ticket to a man standing outside and walked inside heaing toward

my death and my revenge

* * *

thanks for reading i will update only if i get two reviews this time let me know if i should keep going


	3. Chapter 3

First thank you so much izz97 for reviewing my story it means all to me im glad you think my story is cool so this is the next chapter yay some excitment ill try to update as soon as possible thanks again

* * *

I entered Volterra Castle and came face to face with Giana a young women I was surprised to see a human herein then den of vampires I walked confidently up to her and cleared my

throat to get her attention she looked up at my and smiled "Hello how may I help you?" Her voice creped me out it was to happy I hated people who sounded like that I put on a fake

smile one to match hers "I'm here to see Aro." She gave my a look that clearly shouted why would he want to see you "do you have an appointment?" ugh her voice "no but he is

expecting me" she shined me a fake ass smile im getting ready to just slap that smile off her fucking face "I'm sorry you cant see him without an appointment" I took a step towards her

ready to do this by force nothing was going to get in the way of my revenge not this human or anyone else "Is there a problem here?" a male voice came from behind me I turned around

and saw a black haired vampire that looked about 15 "There's no problem Alec" so this one is Alec I turned around "There is a problem im here to see Aro but this bitch wont let me see

him" I said pointing at Giana and boy did she look pissed I smirked at her Alec looked at me up and down "Im sorry you had to wait right this way" and he began to walk down a hallway I

smirked at Giana one last time and followed him this hallway was long and im guessing Alec wasn't a talkative person so we walked in silence it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't a

pleasant silence either. We finally came to these huge doors they were beautiful in design carvings were going up and down and curving all around the doors Alec pushed them open and

we walked into a big room it was very open although I didn't like the fact that there was no windows it kind of made me feel trapped. In the middle of the room were three big thrones all

occupied and vampires lining the walls there were two vampires behind each throne 'bodyguards' I realized Alec walked to the middle of the room right in front of the throne and bowed

"Aro someone is here to see you" Aro looked surprised I stepped from behind Alec and made myself known even though my heart beat probably alerted them to my presence. "Please

forgive my intruding but I have a request" I said trying to sound as respectful as possible Aro looked interested he leaned forward and study me for a second then he smiled a huge smile

"come here child" he said holding his hand out o me I walked forward trying to look unafraid when truly I was a bit afraid I put my hand in his and he looked surprised "I cant read you

why is that" I shrugged he looked thrilled "Well since I cant read you why don't you tell us your story" I nodded and took a step back "My name is Bella I fell in love with a vampire from

the Cullen Coven named Edward but recently I found out I was nothing more then a shiny interesting new toy to him he left me and long story short I want revenge so I came here to ask

you if you would turn me into a vampire" I finished looking at Aro he looked surprised and angry at the same time " you poor thing I cant imagine the pain you went through when you

found out" he said "don't be sorry im not sad im pissed " he smiled at that he turned to the other two vampires they began talking to fast and to low for me to here the other two nodded

and Aro turned towards me again "We will change you as long as you pledge your loyalty to the vollturi" I grinned I bowed "I Bella Swan here by swear my loyalty to none other than the

Vollturi" I said and stood up straight again Aro nodded "That will do you will be changed tomorrow "I grinned triumphantly two vampires came walking towards me "Bella this is Demetri"

motioning to a beautiful vampire with sandy brown hair he was hotter then Edward the vampire smiled at me and my heart increased I smiled back I needed to get to know this vampire

he was hot "and this is felix" he said showing a huge vampire he reminded me of Emmet only maybe not as big he had brown hair and he was handsome but he didn't compare at all with

demetri "They will lead you to your room" both vamps walked out of the room and down the hall way about half way down they turned down another corridor we went down hallway

after hallway I knew I was going to get lost easily in this maze they call Voltera Castle " How do you guys not get lost here?" I asked honestly curious they laughed "When you're a

vampire you can smelled a hell of a lot better than human even better than bloodhounds so we follow our noses if it wasn't for that then we would get lost as well" I laughed at that "do

you have any special gifts" I asked them Felix shook his head no but Demetri nodded " I'm a tracker and the best one out of the vampires" he smirked proudly "that's so cool" I exclaimed

"so you can like find anyone you want by there sent?" he laughed "no I just pictured the person or vampire in my head and I instantly know where they are" "Awesome that's so cool" he s

miled at me and that made my heart fluttered he smirked and I realized that they could hear my heartbeat I blushed bright red they laughed we kept walking for another 5 minutes intill

we finally came to a door demetri walked in and turned "this is your room its between mine and Felix's room im on the left he is on the right" I smiled his room next to mine awesome I

walked into the room and my jaw dropped I couldn't believe it it was beautiful I loved it "we will leave you to get settled are you hungry" I nodded " a little " I admitted "we will have the

chef bring you something " I nodded a thanks and explored the room the had a Jacuzzi tub and a walk in closet I heard a knock o the door and I went to answer it I opened the door and

was hit by a very delicious smell standing outside my door was obviously the chef and he had a plate of potatoes green beans and chicken strips a classic "thank you so much" the man

just smiled and gave me the plate before walking away I eat the food in a hurry it was excellent I went into the bathroom and took a much needed shower the hot water felt good

against my body it reveled me of all the tension I had from the last two days its surprising its only been two days it feels like an eternity has gone by since he left I sighed and got out of

the shower and wrapped a towel around me and walked into my room but froze when I came face to face with demetri '_What the hell is he doing in my room'_he lloked just as shocked as I

felt that's when I realized that I was only in a towel I clutched it harder so it wouldn't falls his eyes travled up my body making me blush I walked to the closet and yelled out" see

anything you like" I heard him laugh softly "yes I did but the view would be better if you dropped the towel" I blushed fire engine red thank god I was in the closet so I couldn't see me I

walked out in shirts and a tank that I usually sleep in and layed on the bed "Is there something you want demetri I'm tired" he nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment "would you

like to do lunch with me tomorrow before you transformation of coarse I wont eat but you will obviously" I smiled and nodded" I would love to go with you" he beamed in excitement

"around noon ok" I nodded I left after he said good night and I went to sleep thinking and dreaming about handsome sandy brown hair vampires.

* * *

please review it would be helful to know if you like it or not


	4. Chapter 4

thank you to all the people reading my story and to the two people who gave me reviews SON1C and werewolves-girl thank you both here is the next chapter enjoy

* * *

The sun blasted through the window causing me to wake up I groaned and slowly sat up I yawned and stretched '_note to self close curtains before going to bed'_ I got up out of bed and

went to the closet and got out on my favorite pair of gray skinny jeans and a light blue v-neck than i went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair, hmm I think I finally did

everything I need to do in the morning I walked to the door and opened it out towards the hallway I stepped out into the hallways when I realized two things 1. I was going to become a

vampire today and 2. I have absolutely no idea how to get to the main room without getting lost. Lets think about this I could try to get there on my own… nope not a good idea I would

without a doubt get lost okay next idea I could go next door and see if Demetri is there… Bingo I love that idea I walked over to Demetri's door and knocked then I waited after a couple

of seconds the doors opened to reveal a shirtless very hot only dressed in a towel Demetri I blushed very red "I'm sorry for disturbing you" I squeaked out I tried to make my eyes

focused on the floor but the damn things kept drifting up to his superior chest he was muscular and toned unintentionally my eyes devoured his chest the old Bella would be very

embarrassed but the new revenge seeking Bella wasn't as embarrassed he smirked at me he new exactly what was going through my mind he bent down so that his lips were on my ear

"Like something you see" he whispered in my ears his voice sent shivers down my spine I wanted him even more then I had wanted that asswhole Edward he straightened back up and

he still has that goddamned smirk on his face when I became a vampire I would wipe that smirk off his face I smiled at him" yes I do see something I like but I would see something even

better if you took the towel off" I quoted him from last night when he caught me in a towel he laughed "come in I'll change then you can tell me why you're here." I walked in and sat

down in a very comfy chair and waited I didn't have to wait long because he got dressed at vampire speed "So what bring you to my room" I yawned I was still a little tired "I want to go

to the main room but I would get lost so I was hoping you would be here and you could take me down there " to my surprise he laughed hard I guess my getting lost is funny to him I

playfully glared at him which made him laugh harder "I'll take you down there as long as we are still having lunch at noon" I nodded "of course we are still having lunch" honestly why

would I cancel on such a handsome creature he jumped up and walked over to me and held his hand out to me "it will be faster if I carry you " I mentally did a happy dance in my head I

would get to cling to his back "alright " but instead of me getting on his back he picked me up in his arms and took off I took advantage of the situation and learned against his chest I

smiled to myself this was going to be an awesome day we arrived in the throne room as I learned it was called and Demetri sat me down on my feet I was a little sad at the loss of

contact "Bella! So good to see you this find morning what brings you to our lovely throne room" god that was one happy vampire "I would like to know the time of when my change will

occur today" I stated Aro looked thoughtful for a second "3'o clock does that satisfy you young one" I nodded that was perfect it would give me plenty of time to be with demetri I looked

at my cell phone and the time red 11:45 I better get ready for lunch so I turned towards demetri but he was one step ahead of me he scooped me up in his arms and ran out of the

throne room he ran me back to my room and I changed into a jean skirt and I kept my light blue v-neck on I went to the bathroom and applied some eyeliner and eye shadow after I was

done I went back into my bedroom just in time to hear a knock on the door I went to answer it and Demetri stood there looking like a Greek god Edward didn't compare at all with Demetri

we walked to the car garage and he led me to a **Gallardo LP 560-4** (A.N. Picture on profile) I stopped my eyes widen damn this was a nice car it must be so expensive "this is your car?"

I asked astonished he nodded "its nice isn't it " I nodded still a little dazed he turned to me "It a Lamborghini model " I didn't speak car so I had no idea what he was talking about but I

went with it anyway and I nodded my head pretending I knew what that meant we sped out of the gates and into the streets weaving around corners I could tell he loved the speed we

finally stopped at a cute little restaurant called bel fiore meaning beautiful flower we walked in and a waitress sat us at a table in the back away from the noise a young waiter came to

our table "My name is Andre what can I get you" I looked at the menu I had no clue what to get I looked at Demetri "whats good here" he looked at the menu and looked back up at me "

the Mushroom Ravioli is pretty good" that did sound good "I'll have the mushroom ravioli " the waiter smiled and wrote down my order and turned to Demetri " same here and two

waters" the waiter nodded and walked to the kitchen Demetri focused on me "So tell me about yourself Bella" "what do you want to know" I asked "everything like favorite color, favorite

book " " Well my favorite color changes every day today is red my favorite book is Wuthering heights . I told him he looked surprised "you like classics ?" I nodded "there my favorite I also

like classical music although new age music is good to" the food came and I ate while Demetri pretended to eat while we were eating the conversation was light we talked about tv music

books pets hobbies everthing we could think of we payed out and we just walked arounf the main square were all the vendors were I ran around like a kid in a candy shop I went to a

vendor that was selling necklaces I saw a very pretty one it was a pendant with a ruby in the center I loved it but I was expensive I turned around to look at the other stuff when I voice

came from behind me "That one please the one with the rubi" I turned around and looked up at Demetri he was buying the necklace the man running the vendor handed him the necklace

and Demetri turned to me "here thisis the one you wanted right" I nodded he smiled and I lifted my hair and he put the necklace around my neck "thank you" I whispered I turned around

and he kissed me I wasn't expecting it so it took me a second to realize what was happening and it took me another second the respond I kissed him back hard I felt his tongue touch my

lips asking permission I granted him permission his tondue entered my mouth I moaned at the feeling but oxygen became a need for me and we pulled away we were both panting I

smiled I leaned against his chest "damn" I said once I got my breather back he laughed "its almost 3 we need to get you back" we walked back to his car hand in hand once in the car I

had a huge grin on my face all the way back to the castlewe got out and walked to the throne room "Right on time are you ready Bella" I took a huge breather and nodded I wouldn't lie

im a little nervous I turned to Demetri and pulled him down to my height and kissed him passionately and we pulled away he looked at Aro over my shoulder "now im ready let do this" he

laughed "come with me" I followed him out of the throne room and into a different room in the middle of the room was a huge bed "lay down and Demetri will change you" I was surprised

I looked at Demetri he smiled at me I layed down on the bed and Demetri sat down on the edge of the bed "it will hurt but before you know it, it will be over and done with" I nodded and

tilted my head up exposing my neck I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I knew he bit me I waited for about 10 seconds then the real pain started

* * *

thanks for reading please review that would be nice yay some action between Bella and Demetri


	5. Chapter 5

i finally got the chapter up i would like to thank SON1C for reviewing my story again

_'italics' _are for thoughts

'' talking"

* * *

I've never felt a pain like this it was the most horrible thing I've ever felt. It was like I was being burned from the inside out even though I didn't want to upset demetri I couldn't hold back

a pain filled scream I lost track of time sometimes I would scream and sometimes I would be able to hold in my screams it felt like eternities had passed since the pain had started my

back arched in pain as the fire began to consume my heart I screamed in pain I collapsed on the bed as my heart finally stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and I was amazed everything

looked so clear it was like I was living blind until now I saw everything clearer and brighter and I even saw colors I didn't even know existed '_this is so cool'_ I thought I realized that I

wasn't alone in the room I sensed other vampires in the room I looked around at all the faces trying to process everything I saw Alec, Jane, Felix, and Aro watching me Aro looked excited

he reminded me of a male version of Alice when I saw something or someone he liked I felt the bed dip as some sat next to me my headed snapped to look at the vampire who was next

to me only to fear sitting next to me was the most handsome vampire I had ever seen it took me a second to realize that this vampire was Demetri I just stared at him for a minute then I

reached for him I put my hand on his chest and pulled thank you for newborn vampire strength because I easily pulled him to my level and I kissed him hard he was surprised at first but

he responded eagerly his tongue entered my mouth and we battled for dominance and the great thing was we didn't need to breath so we didn't have to end the kiss we pulled apart

only because someone cleared there throat somewhere in the room and I realized we were not alone we pulled apart panting even though we didn't need to breath I looked over at the

person who cleared there throat it was Aro he was smiling at us I waited for the blush to come but it wouldn't come I was a vampire know " How are you feeling Bella?" Aro asked I took

a minute and examined my body "I feel fine just a little thirsty is all but nothing I cant handle " he seemed surprised by my answer I don't blame him from what I've heard from the Cullen

new borns has uncontrollable thirst that they couldn't control yet I was sitting here perfectly in control I smiled at Aro "I'm fine really I am " he looked deep in thought "Wonderful simply

wonderful well since you don't need to feed why don't we go into the courtyard and test you for any powers" that sounded like fun I nodded and jumped out of the bed I went the run

after Aro but I turned around first and grapped Demetri's hand and pulled him along with me I heard laughing behind me I looked over my shoulder at Felix and stuck my tongue out that

made him laugh even more I followed Aro out to the courtyard he stood in the middle "now then I will have Felix attack you I want you to try to defend yourself understand" I nodded and

I let go of Demetri's hand and I walked to the middle and faced Felix head on Felix charged and me I freaked I didn't know how to fight I jumped out of the way but he was expecting it so

he turned and grabbed my foot and threw me across the courtyard I stood up brushing the dirt off my jeans I remember watching movies like this two people fighting and then the main

character magically finds out they have some awesome power I wish this was like that it would be awesome to be able to discover a power like elemental control I looked at my hand and

thought '_what the hell why not_ ' I concentrated on fire and I felt heat in my hand I opened my eyes and saw my hand cover in fire I groaned who cliché was that I mean come on I

concentrated on the ground beneath Felix's feet and imagined a very deep whole opening under his feet and it happened I smirked as cliché as it was it was also pretty awesome and by

the look and Aro's and everyone else's faces they agreed with me Felix shreaked like a little girl as the ground disappeared under his feet and he fell into the hole I laughed "you sounded

like a girl Felix!" I was laughing hysterically and everyone else was to "Bella that was amazing it seems you can control the elements " I nodded to confirm his assumption I walked over

to Demetri and he opened his arms to me I stepped into his embrace and just leaned against his chest and I watched the other vampire spare for a little bit this was cool to watch they

were so skilled and fast watching Jane fight was funny because she was so small yet she easily flipped Felix on his back that move had everyone laughing I looked around at the other

vampires that were watching the sparing and I felt somewhat at home here everyone made the volturri out to be bad people who killed because they felt like it these vampires were fun

and just ordinary people or at least as ordinary as you can get when you have no heart beat and drink blood after awhile Felix challenged Demetri this would be interesting to watch they

fought and I was right it was impressive Felix had more muscle the Demetri but Demetri was more cunning and planned it in his head before he attacking he didn't go head on like Felix.

The fight went on for another 30 minutes when Felix threw Demetri and he landed on his stomach in the middle of the courtyard Felix advanced toward Demetri and I growled I wanted…

no needed to protect him I didn't see Felix as a friend anymore I saw him as a threat.. a threat to my mate… a threat that I needed to take out Felix was crouched over Demetri pinning

him down I ran across the courtyard as fast as I could go he never knew what hit him I jumped on his back and I twisted my body throwing him clear across the courtyard he sat there

looking at me stunned I was crouched over Demetri protectively I snarled at Felix as he started walking closer "Bella calm down Felix means no harm. " Aro's voice cut through the red

haze tht covered my vision I stood up slowly "I'm sorry Felix I don't know what came over me I just saw you standing over him and I saw you as a threat to him I'm so so sorry" I just

waved it off "no harm no foul " I smiled grateful he forgave me I really didn't want him hating me he was a cool vampire I turned to Demetri and helped him up once he was standing he

grapped my wrist and pulled me to him and kissed me with so much passion my knees went we instantly when we pulled apart he put his forehead to mine "damn you protecting me was

so hot" I laughed and kissed him again just a short kiss but just as passionate as the last kiss after that everyone went their own way demetri showed me where the library was it was

heaven I was so huge and had every book you could imagine I knew I would visit this place often I went over to the shelves and found Wuthering Heights I sat on one of the couches

next to Demetri and began reading after an hour I felt a horrible burn at the back of throat I dropped my book and grapped my throat letting out a whimper Demetri turned to me and

asked what was wrong when I told him he smiled and led me out of the library I realized it was time for my first hunt

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**im not sure if see should drink human blood or animal so you guys need to review and in your review tell me animal blood or human **

**thank you for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter is shorter then te others but i was able to updated it so im happy i got a couple of reviews saying i need to add punctuation so that was my main focuse in this chapter i would like the people who are still reading this it is my first fanfiction... so thank you **

**thank you**

**Chloesong7**

**Alicia keys. vampire-Alvampkeys**

**SON1C**

**Werewolves-girl**

**thank you for reviewing **

**here is the next chapter**

* * *

It was time for my first hunt I was excited, but nervous at the same time. I had already made up my mind when I was coming here that I would drink human blood. I mean after all I

wanted revenge on a vegetarian vampire. Why should be like one when I aim to kill one? I followed Demetri down the winding hallways even though I am slightly getting the hang of

these halls. Super smell and super hearing also come in handy when trying to find someone you're looking for. Demetri and I walked into the throne room and we bowed before our

brothers. It was a sign of respect, we straighten and I looked at Aro expectantly, but he didn't say anything. I was about to ask him what he wanted when I smelled it. It smelled delicious

I've never smelled anything like it. I wanted it, and I wanted it badly I turned in the direction it was coming from. "I knew you would be hungry soon so I sent Heidi out earlier and looks

like she has perfect timing" i heard him but I wasn't fully paying attention the only thing that filled my mind was thirst. After what felt like forever the doors finally opened Heidi walked in

with a lot of humans walking behind her. They looked eager to be in the wonderful Volterra castle "Welcome to the castle my friends!" Aro's voice sang in delight every human looked

pleased until they caught a closer look at everyone. They looked into some of the vampires eyes all saw for the first time that they were red. Not some regular color like blue or green.

"Bella since your new you get first pick." I smiled I was first which means I get the best I grinned at the crowd. They scattered and tried to find a way out. Everyone laughed the only way

out was the large doors that Felix and Alec were guarding. I scanned the crowd for a suitable meal my eyes landed on a handsome male he looked about 19, maybe 20 older than me in

human years. He had jet black hair and I got a glimpse of his eyes when he ran past me they were ice blue an interesting color. He was tall probably 6'0 I breathed in his scent and chose

him as mine I stalked towards him like a lion stalks it prey. He ran but I easily kept up until I cornered him. He straightened up and set his feet he balled his hands into fists and brought

them up intending to fight me. I very nearly laughed out loud at that he thought he could take me. I grinned and I walked towards him he stiffened as I got even closer "Back off!" he

screamed at me he stepped back even further and his back hit the wall I just stood there I was interested in what he would do. He eyes were flashing around trying to find a way to get

past me. '_good luck with that.' _I thought I knew exactly when he made his decision I could see it in his eyes he dashed to my left I let him far enough pasted me to make him think he had

won, but then I spun arounf and grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him back against the wall. He grunted when he came in contact with the unforgiving wall. His head hid the wall

hard and his eyes glazed over in pain I'm actually surprised he was still awake. I was pleased I got a strong and fun human to play with. While he was stunned I looked around and

surveyed my surroundings I saw vampires eating, or should I saw drinking their prey and I saw some of the vampires playing with their humans like I was. I heard my human groan so I

turned to face him he stood away from the wall rubbing his head. He focused on me after a minute I backed up against the wall trembling "please don't kill." He begged me I cocked my

head to the side in confusion "Why should I let you live what makes you so special?" I asked my voice growl he looked surprised at the question he thought for a second and opened his

mouth to anser me, but I interrupted him "before you answer know this I can tell when you're lying, and if you dare lie to me I will kill you. So think very hard before you answer me." I

watched him in amusement as he processed what I said. I wasn't going to lie he looked freaked after 5 minutes I was fed up with waiting "Answer me now boy! Why are so special that I

should let you live! Well I'm waiting!" he jumped he was shaking bad now " I can't think of anything" he said I was shocked I expected him to lie even though I told him I could detect lies

" Bella enough playing just eat already!" Felix yelled at me I huffed I turned and growled "Ruin my fun why don't you!" he laughed and held his hands up in surrender I turned to the man

and he was utterly terrified I lunged at him and pinned him to the floor I tore his neck open and the blood gushed out I covered the wound with my mouth and the blood rushed into my

mouth. It tasted wonderful the best thing I've even had. The man made a gurgling sound as as his life blood rushed out of him and into me. I drank until there was nothing left and I

stood up I heard a booming laugh behind me I realized it came from Felix he was looking at my chest I looked down to see. What had he been laughing at and I saw that I was a mess. I

had blood everywhere "Don't worry about you'll get better with practice." Demetri said as he walked up to me before I realized what he was doing he was kissing me passionately it was

unexpected but I wasn't complaining. I eagerly kissed him back we pulled apart when Aro cleared his throat I smiled sheepishly up at him "Job well done and may go do whatever you

want now" I bowed and Demetri and I walked out of the throne room. I turned to Demetri "What was with that kiss, not that im complaining but still?" he laughed" I didn't like the image

of you with your mouth on that guys neck" I wasn't expecting that kind of answer I kissed him and we walked hand in hand to the library my first hunt was a success if I do say so myself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and if i need to improve anything im open to suggestions i'm so sorry this chapter was so short its 6 in the morning and im half asleep, but i wanted to update before i went to sleep ^.^ so please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello sorry it took so long for me to update i had writers block. I thnk this chapter is aright anyway than you for reviewing **

* * *

After my first hunt I found out that I didn't have to feed as often as everyone else. Everyone fed on a daily basis, but I only needed to feed about twice a month. Its been a few months

since my change and everything is going great. My relationship with Demetri is going great I gave him my virginity the night after my first hunt it was a perfect moment. I became close to

certain members of the volturi. I viewed Aro as a father figure Marcus and Caius were like my uncles. Felix, Alec, Santiago, and Afton became my brothers. While Jane, Renata, Chelsea,

and Heidi became my sisters. I loved my new life everything was going great, but I still had the desire for revenge. It burned deep inside me no matter the fun I was having and the lov

e I was receiving it only masked the desire it didn't get rid of it completely. I was currently pacing in my room alone trying to think of revenge suitable for that asswhole. Nothing was

coming to mind right now. I usually could come up with ideas but I was blank on this subject. I kept pacing for another 10 minutes when a though came to me if anyone could help me with

my revenge it was Felix. I smirked at the thought I walked out of my room and walked next door to Felix's room. I knocked on the door and waited he didn't answer. I raised my head and

scented the air looking for Felix's scent. He was in the entertainment room. I ran down the halls and into the room Felix was playing X box with Alec. "Hey Bella what's up" Felix boomed

without even looking away from the game. "Hey Felix I need your help for something." He paused the game and turned towards me he looked surprised. "Hell Yes I'll help you let me finish

beating Alec then I'll help" I laughed and sat down next to Afton "How long have they been playing?" I asked "about 5 hours." He smiled at me I laughed and shook my head '_crazy _

_vampires'_ I thought Felix finally won and he put down the controller, and bounded over to where I was sitting. "aright what can the almighty Felix help you with" Afton laughed next to me

and I joined him I laughed hard. "Oh almighty Felix I need your help planning revenge." I stated after I stopped laughing. His face lit up I knew he help me and he would have fun doing it.

"Who is the unlucky vampire?" I smirked I knew everyone was listening they were wondering the same thing he was. Who would make me mad enough to seek Felix's help in revenge?

"Edward Cullen." I hissed his name like it was a disease and to me it was. Felix looked surprised actually everyone seemed surprised "So Edward Cullen is the target?" Felix asked I

nodded he looked thoughtful then he smiled and I could almost see the light bulb turn on over his head "I have an idea and it's a good one." He stated proudly "Whats the plan?" I asked

"Well you're the newest vampire here and Aro thinks of you as his daughter so we go and talk to him about throwing you a ball to introduce the newest vampire to the world. He shall

invite all of the vampires and they will have to stay here. Which means the Cullens will have to stay here as well and while there here we can pull the next part of the revenge which I

haven't came up with yet." I went over his plan in my head it just might work. "It would only work if Aro agrees to hold the ball" Felix nodded in agreement Felix and I took off for the

throne room. We burst through the doors Aro looked up startled "Felix Bella why are you in such a rush?" "We came to ask you something" Felix said and we spent the next 5 minutes

explaining the plan Aro laughed when we were done. He discussed it with Caius and Marcus they nodded and our plan was put into action. Aro sent out invitations to all the vampire

covens. The ball was set for 2 months from now some of the covens like the Cullen Coven and the Denali Coven were coming early to visit with Aro and help with the decorating. A month

passed and Heidi, Jane Renata and Chelsea and I were going shopping. We went to store after store, but I didn't mind to much ever since I became a vampire I actually liked shopping.

The Cullen and Denali Coven were due in a week and Demetri was due back tomorrow from the errand Aro sent him on I've missed him terribly the last month he has been away. We

walked into a small boutique called Radiance we browsed the racks when I came upon a beautiful blue dress with black in-between the ruffles **(A.N Picture on profile because its hard to **

**explain what the dress looks like)** I loved it. I took it to the dressing room and tried it on it looked perfect and it fit me like a glove. It showed off all my curves I smiled, and walked out of

the changing room everyone's jaws dropped " You are so getting that dress" Heidi squealed "Don't worry I am getting it" I changed back into my original outfit and to the dress up to the

cashier. She told me she would hold it for me while I helped everyone else look around. Heidi found a pick dress with sparkles on the top and ruffles all the way down it was a pretty dress

and it fir her perfectly so 2 down 3 to go. Jane was the next one to find her dress it was short and very pretty it was lilac** (A.N. Picture also on profile I'm not good at describing things.) **

Chelsea found an all black dress with lace on the bottom **(A.N. Picture on profile)** and Renata was the last to find her dress she found a blue one with a slit up the side that went all the

way up her thigh and it only hung on one shoulder **(A.N**.**Picture on Profile) .** We all bought the dresses and went to our car we put the bags in the back and drove back to the castle.

We unloaded our dresses

and we went our separate ways to hang them up in our rooms. I walked into my room and put up my dress and walked out and walked into someone i growled at the intruder intill I got a

good look at the intruder. I saw it was Demetri I jumped into his arms and kissed him with about a months' worth of frustration. After we broke apart I had to ask "Why are you here I

thought you weren't going to be back till tomorrow?" He smiled " I got done early and came home to see you a month apart is to long." I couldn't agree with him more the kiss became

more heated and before I knew what was happening I was naked. Laying on my bed with Demetri hovering over me After a month of not being touched It felt so good we just spent the

entire night making up for a month of lost time unfortunately we broke the bed in the process.

* * *

**thank you for reading im bad at describing things so i put the dress pictures on my profile please review and i'll update s soon as possble **


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERYONE Im sorry for takingso long to update ive been havig writers block andim working ongetting my drivers license and planning my birthday party i turn 16 Aug 23 im so excited anyway i took forever and im sorry for that. this chapter is kinda short so forgive me but its 6 in the morning and i tired when i was writing this i was listeningto two different songs REDLIGHT DISTRICT and MY LEFTOVERS. both great songs. So hears the next chapter hope you like it.

* * *

Unfortunately the week passed quickly, too quickly for my taste. Before I knew it The Denali Coven and Cullen Coven arrived. I stood in the throne room next to Aro I had the traditional

black cloak on with the hood up so they wouldn't know who I was. They all walked in they were quiet I watched as Edward walked in with a slutty looking strawberry blond on his arm. I

was so pissed it was obvious he was really torn up about breaking up. I felt heat surround my hand and I realized I had summoned fire without knowing it. Demetri turned to me "calm

down It wouldn't do you any good to roast him here." I nodded and calmed down the best I could, but I was still pissed. "Welcome everyone its so nice to see you again especially you

Carlisle" Aro said smiling at them. Calisile bowed before Aro and spoke "It is always a pleasure to see you as well thank you for inviting us to such a joyus event I would very much like to

meet this new member of the voturi." everyone nodded behind him they were all looking forward to the new member. I looked at each Cullen they hadnt changed at all besides the slutty

blond on Edwards arm. "You will meet her all in due time my friends now why dont I have you shown to your rooms so you can get settled." Aro said smiling he turned to a few guard

members and ordered them to show the Cullens to their rooms. The cullen and denali clans left the room and I put down my hood and walked over to Demetri I took his cloak and pulled

him to me and kissed him hard seeing Edward again made me realize how much I loved him. I pulled away even though we didnt need air he smirked at me "Damn whats the occasion not

that im complaining." I laughed I put my hood back up and walked from the throne room with Demetri following behind me. I went to the game room to find felix so we could talk about our

first prank. When I walked in I was somewhat surprised to see emmet in their. Although im not sure why I was surprised emmet was the gamer of the family. He and Felix were playing

Mario Kart "Arent you a little to old for that game Felix?" I asked as I walked in Emmets head whipped around to face me "Who are you?" I smiled to myself "I'm the reason you are here" I

stated he smiled stood up he offered me his hand "I'm Emmet Cullen nice to meet ya" he said I laughed and took he hand shaking it "Bella Volturi nice to see you again Emmet" I said he

looked shocked would be an under statement "Bella is that really you?" he whispered I nodded and pulled my hood down his face lit up like the fourth of july he picked me up into one of

his famous bear hugs. I laughed "put me down emmet" he sat me down I had always liked emmet so I wasnt holding anything against him or anyone else really besides Edward of

coarse. Emmet laughed "sorry im just so happy I get to have my sister back." I smiled at him then a thought hit me "Do you still get along with Edward?" I asked him he shook his head no

"Not since he started dating that slut Tanya." I grinned Demetri turned to me and took in my expression "I know that look what are you thinking." he asked I turned to Emmet "Emmet do

you want to help me get revenge on Edward for leaving me in the middle of a forest?" I asked him he looked shocked at first then a shit eating grin appeared on his face "You know it,

count me in" I boomed "Count us in to." I spun around in the direction of the voices I saw Rosalie, Jasper and Alice standing in the doorway I looked at them confused. "you really want to

help me?" I asked them they nodded "We hate that slut and none of us wanted to leave you but he made us we are so sorry Bella." they told me I was so happy that I almost had my old

family back I ran over to Alice and Rosalie and hugged them both " I missed you guys so much." they hugged me back tightly "We missed you to Bella" we broke apart I walked back over

to Demetri "oh ya Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper I would like you to meet my boyfriend Demetri." I pointed at Demetri Alice squealed and bounced up and down "oh Bella i'm so happy for

you."she said I laughed so hard I didnt realized intill now how much I missed them I smiled and then I remember why I came in here "Okay we need to discuss our plans to get back at

Edward we need to go where no one can here us." I began to think of such a place "i know where we can go I cant believe I forgot this place" Demetri said I looked at him and he smiled

at me. "Their is a vampire soundproof room hidden in this place I found it when I was a newborn follow me." he said and he took off down the hall we followed him around corners down

stairs it was confusing I dont see how he could remember where this place is. We finally stopped but I didnt see a door I was about to ask Demetri if he was lost after all when he pushed

on the center brick in the wall and the wall swung inwards to reveal a beautiful room. It would be perfect for our scheming I turned to Demetri "this is perfect" I said to him he smiled and

leaned down to kiss me real quick. I smiled against his lips he parted when we heard someone clear their throat I smiled at everyone and we went inside luckly their where enough chairs

for everyone to sit in. "ok lets think what does edward love most?" I asked them they all though for a second before Alice jumped up "His hair he is very anal about his hair." she squealed

I smiled she was right now that I think about it. "Alright then hair it is" I replied we sat their talking about all the different possibilities for his hair. After a while we decided that a trip to

walmart was in order after all if your going to pull a prank you need stuff first. We hopped into different cars and headed out. We arrived at walmart and got everything we might need to

pull off the multiple pranks we were planning we checked out and then we headed back to the castle. I was very excited the first part of my revenge was finally being fulfilled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading i know some of yu were lookig forward to a prank but im having writers block. So i could use a little help i want yall to review and in your review tell me what you want to happen to Edwards hair. So please review i enjoy eveyone opinions on the story plz review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter i just started my junior year and im taking welding at a career tech college and i've been soooo busy.**

**anyway here you go and thank you Kylahgk for reviewing an helping me with the idea for this chapter**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS A SHORT SEX SCENE!**

* * *

I sat around the table facing my fellow partners in crime. Everyone was silent each deep in thought about our prank. We all agreed on the hair, but we didnt know what to do to it yet. We

had gone to walmart and we got every color of dye imaginable. I tried to think, but nothing was coming to mind. I snuggled deeper into Demetri's chest while I thought he wrapped his arms

around me and we just relaxed like that. After a while Emmet slammed his hands down on the table the table broke in two. I glared at Emmet I had liked that table. Completely oblivious to

my glares he exclaimed " I got it yellow with pink streaks we can put it in his shampoo while he is playing the piano we just need someone to disract him long enough to do it!" everyone

looked at Emmet shocked no one could believe it because that was a good plan and Emmet had come up with it. I shrugged it sounded good "Im in everyone in favor of Emmet's plan raise

your hand." I said everyone raised there hand, but that was to be expected since everyone here hated edward. I nodded " okay he always without fail takes a shower at 8 he plays piano

from 6 to 7 45 then he wanders around like a creeper for 15 mins so we need to do it between 6 and 7 30 can we do it." I asked them after explaining Edwards predictable ritual. " yep lets

do this." Emmet boomed giving jasper a high five. We walked out of the room and went our separate ways. I walked with Demetri back to our room. He opened the door for me and I walked

inside after playfully bowing to him I sat on the couch and waited for Demetri to join me. I turned to him and smiled at him I was about to say something, but he cut me off when his lips

pressed against mine.

**SEX SCENE STARTS (IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT PLEASE SKIP IT)**

I kissed him back eagerly he pushed his tongue forcfully past my lips I moaned in surprise he had never been this forcefull before and I liked it. It was turning me on.

the kiss was getting more and more hot. I soon found myself on my back with him hovering over me. I bent down and pressed our lips together I put my arms around his neck and buried

them in his blonde hair. Before I could blink my shirt was off and so was my bra. I didnt have enough time to be embarrased because his lips desended on my nipple making cry out in

pleasure. I had never felt something like this, I had never been touched like this. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and I cried out I loved this feeling. I was squirming in pleasure beneath

him and I wouldnt want to be anywhere else. I could feel a small pressure in my stomach, but it wasnt close enough he kept paying attention to my nipples and I couldnt stand it I wanted

more. "More Demetri please I need more." I cried he smirked and before I knew it my pants were gone. He kissed down my stomach I arched up. I felt him put his lips over my nether regions

and I bucked my hips because I wanted to feel his lips on me. "please" I whimpered and he slowly pulled my underwear off in the next instant his lips were on me I screamed In pleasure. I

felt the pressure build and finally I exploded I screamed his name as I came he pulled away from me and smiled I lay limp not wanting to move.

**SEX SCENE ENDS**

He leaned down to kiss me again but we

pulled apart when we heard banging on our door. "guys its 6 30 time to move" Emmet yelled I groaned and rolled off the couch and with vampire speed I put my clothes back on. I combed

my fingers hrough my hair trying to tame it a little, but it didnt help I threw open the door there everyone stood with a cheshire cat grin on there face. "We snuck towards edwards room and

we stopped at the door "Alice go keep watch on the piano room okay" I told her she nodded nd darted off in that direction "okay lets do this." I said and I walked into edwards room and

went straight to his bathroom I unscrewed the top of his shampoo bottle and poured the yellow hair dye into the botttle and shook it up I put the lid back on and moved to the conditioner I

put the pink highlight dye in there and shook it to mix the liquids. I smiled at my work and ran out I made sure to erase my sent before we left so he wouldnt suspect anything. My phone

rang and I pulled it out of my pocket "Whats the update alice." I asked into the phone "He quit player really early and heading to the room to take a shower." she replied I smirked and told

her I would meet her in the game room. I walked into the game room and sat down on the couch "Who's up for some call of duty?" I asked grabbing a controller jasper, Emmet, and Felix

each grabbed a controller and we began to play we were half way through the game when everyone heard a scream that echoed through the entire place everyone busted out laughing, but

alice soon shushed us saying that edward would be coming here in 1 minute. And right on cue edward burst into the room his hair bright yellow with pink stripes. We all feigned shock and

horror "OMG! Edward what happen to your hair?" Emmet asked trying not to laugh. "Thats what I want to know" he snarled at us. "Why would we know?" I asked he froze and focused on

me luckily I had known he was coming thanks to alice and I had put my hood up. "Who are you." he asked me I stood up and turned to him. I held my palm up and summoned fire he jumped

back I smirked and with my other hand I pulled my hood down he gasped "I'm your worse fucking nightmare." I snapped he just stood there shocked "Bella is that really you?" he whispered

I nodded "Bella Volturi at your service." I said then everyone laughed. I turned to walk from the room, when I got to the door I turned and looked at his hair. "Nice hair by the way" I

snickered and left I went to my room. First Prank Successful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review i need help with the second prank and i welcome everyones ideas so review and in your review tell what you would like**

**POLL! Prank Options For Next Chapter**

**1. Sabotage the Piano**

**2. Dye his skin a bright color.**

**3. Send him to a spa and her the hair stylist cut his hair into mohawk **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone im sorry its been so long school started and its really bust plus im a welding student which is tough. Im also sorry it is so short had major writers block and i figured a paragraph was better than nothing so enjoy**

* * *

The prank had been a success and we were all pleased. Edwards hair was very bright everyone laughed at him and it wouldnt come out. It was time for us to plan our next prank we didnt

know what we would do but it involved his piano that was fer sure. I sat at the desk sitting in Demetris lap planning my next coarse with everyone. We had been at it for two hours with no

ideas about how to sabotage the piano. Everyone except Alice jumped as Emmet slammed his fist into the table breaking it in half. "Damn it we need to think of something I feel so stupid!"

everyone laughed at him. We elapsed back into silence after 10 minutes the perfect idea came to me I was so excited.I stated to bounce up and down on Demetri's lap he groaned and

grabbed my hips to stop me. "Will you not do that please." he groaned I laughed at him. "I have the most perfect idea." they all looked at me waiting for me o continue. "Lets rig his piano to

play the most annoying song ever when he hits a certain key." I was quite proud of myself for such clever thoughs. Emmet busted out laughing "Thats perfect" everyone nodded in

agreement."What song should we use?" jasper asked now that was the million dollar question.

* * *

**I need your help think of the most annoying song you know and comment and put it in yur comment i couldnt think of one. Thanks for reading srry it was so short**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry i took so long to update school is hectic and im moving soon plus im having guy troubles. Here is the next chapter please enjot it.**

* * *

After a while we finally came up wih the perfect song to sabotage edward piano with. His reaction was going to be priceless we planned to do it the next day when he went shopping for his

tux to where to the ball in 7 days in was approaching quick. It was a good thing us girls where completely ready. My sisters and I are about ready to yank that fake bimbos fake hair out.

She was always flaunting around this place flirting with unmated vampires and even the mated ones. I was putting rosalie and emmet in charge of this prank mainly because they were the

mechanics of the group and they would be able to sabbotage the piano with greater chance of succes then anyone else. Oh did I mention that the hair dye in edwards hair still hadnt come

out yet. I tried to wear a hat today tocover his hair but you could still see the color. Everyone laughed at him when he left his room for any ammount of time. When he left his room he would

sometimes try to talk to me try to applogize. I always told him to fuck off and then the next time I woul see him he ould be flaunting the slut around trying to make me jelious which wasnnt

working at all. It was just making me sick in digust. I was brought out of my thoughts when Demetri walked into my room smiling at me I smiled back at him I really did have strong feelings

for him. "Hello baby I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie tonight." he asked me when he sat next to me on the couch. I grinned at him and nodded happily so we pulled up the

movie listings on my laptop

_ninja assassain_

_paranormal activity 2_

_salt_

_my life in ruins_

there wasnt much to chose from since the movie theater was a small one after a moment of bebating we agreed on ninja assassain which I had wanted to see for a while now. We decieded

to go to the late showing at 10 tonight. We decieded to see what everyone else was up to so we left me room and headed to the gameroom. When we walked in Emmet was playing mario

cart against Alec, Afton, and Felix. All of them were sursing up a storm all the girls were watching them and laughing at their childish antics. I sat own next to jane "how long hae they been

playing?" I asked her "2 hours and 10 minutes non stop." he answered I shook my head and laughed after a minute Demetri joined the game and it wasnt long before he was cursing as bad

as the rest of them. I sat there for a little bit just watching the game it went on forever. I finally got bored and told Demetri I was going back to my room for a bit and I would see him when

he was done with his game. He nodded and I walked out I chose to walk slowly at a human pace to my room instead of run which I soon realized was a bad mistake. Edward was waiting for

me in the hallway to my room. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall trapping me there with my body. "You've gotten very beautiful Bella the

vampire life suits you." he whispered in my ear. If I was still human that would have turned me on, but since I was a vampire and in love with Demetri it just pissed me off. "Move edward." I

hissed at him in anger but, he only pressed himself against me harder I could feel his hard on against my and I was feeled with digust. "I said back away or I will cut of your dick." I growled

he only laughed at me "you wouldnt do that to me baby you love me." "not anymore asshole and I will cut your dick off dont underestamate me." "and if she doesnt I will." I turned toward

the new voice and saw Demetri standing there and he was very pissed off. "get your hands off my girlfriend." he growled at edward. Edward glared at Demetri "who the hell are you?"

Demetri just smirked "im her new man." Edward roared in fury and lept at Demetri prepared to tear his head off. He never made it to him because Jane had him on the floor screaming in pain

in no time flat. I just stod there watching Edward writhe on the ground I laughed and told Jane that that was enough he had learned his lesson. She nodded and released him he got up

panting. "you bitch!" he yelled and lunged at Jane, but felix jumped between them and threw Edward through the closest wall. I smiled at Felixs show of protection I knew he had feelings for

Jane, but neither would admit it. Edward climbed out of the rubbled and he croached I was pretty sure he would attack again, but to my surprise he just walked off. Felix looked shocked and

a little disappionted he had wanted to fight Edward because... well felix just loved to fight anyone. I looked around at our small audience. "That was interestin and entertaining." I laughed

and soon everyone began laughing with me. After we all stopped laughing I announced that I was once again heading to my room. Demetri followed me this time I looked at him questionly.

"I dont want to leave you alone knowing he could try to attack you or something." he explained I smiled at him "I'm fine Demetri." I told him then I oushed him up against the opposite wall

and kissed him hard he was shocked wt first, but it didnt take him long to respond I pulled away and smiled up at him. "but I love that your worried about me." he laughed out loud it was

what I would call a emmet laugh, it was loud and proud. "If worrying about you gets that type of reaction then I should do it more often." I smirked and we walked to my room to pass the

time intill our movie started.

* * *

**did yall like it. i hope you did i will update as soon as i can please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay a new chapter only 3 days till the ball. I'm sorry it took me so long **

* * *

Demetri slung his arm around me as we left the movie. The movi was awesome tons of gore and ninjas. It was the greatest ever. We walked down the street towards his car about to

head back to the mansion when I found myself pressed against a wall with Demetri's lips passionately pressed to mine. I moaned into the embrace and threw my arms around his neck.

Even though we didnt need air we still had to act human, so we pulled away panting and we headed toward the car again. We were in the car heading home we my cell rang I checked the

caller id and it was Alice calling. "hey whats up Alice?." "We just set the second prank into motion it will work tomorrow morning at 5:54 am "I smiled at the image that popped into my

head. "Thanks for the update Alice and did you set a date for the spa yet and the hairdresser." Alice paused for a minute"The ball is In three days I set the appointments for the morning

before the party that way we will look freshly hot." I thanked her and ended the phone call. I turned towards Demetri and he smiled and me he was thinking the same thing I was this

prank was going to be so fucking funny. We pulled into the parking lot of the castle and we got out of the car heading for the front door. We walked in hand in hand and came face to fame

with Edward I noticed his hair was back to normal and he was glaring at us. I tightened my grip on Demetri's hand and pulled him past Edward towards the game room where the others

more the likely were hanging out. We chose to walk at a normal human pace just to enjoy each others company before we joined the others. We talked about random things from the

weather to the ball in 4 days. We opened the door and walked in I saw that Alec and Felix were playing dance dance revolution and the others were just sitting and watching them while

laughing their asses off. "Hey guys we are back" I announced they turned around and greeted us with smiles we sat on the floor on watched them play and pretty soon we were laughing

but we soon got bored. Alice out of nowhere claimed we were going to play truth or dare anything goes. Emmett and Felix cheered in joy and I groaned but agreed. We sat in a circle and

since it was Alice's idea she started the game she turned to Emmett "Truth or Dare?" "Dare" Emmett roared we laughed "I dare you to run up to Tanya and call her a cheap ugly whore."

"That's an easy dare sister I thought you would give me a challenging one." he pouted, but got up anyway and ran out of the room we all used our vampire hearing to listen to make sure he completed his dare.

Emmet's P.O.V

I cant believe they were ,asking me do this but I was kinda glad I now had a good excuse to tell her the truth I laughed to myself I sniffed the air and cringed when I smelt her horrid

scent. I ran towards her and found her by herself in the main room good I didnt want to ave to listen to Edward bitch me out later. "Hello Tanya" I said as I walked over to her. She gave

me a smile that I guess was suppose to be seductive or some shit but it looked fake and cheap. "Why hello Emmett what can I do for you." I could hear the double meaning to her words

and I shuddered in disgust. "I just came to tell you that you are a ugly fake whore and no one really likes you." I told her with a smile her mouth dropped opened before she let a scream

of rage I laughed and ran back to the game room where everyone else was.

Bella's P.O.V again

None of us could believe he actually did that we had been listening to the whole thing and it was really fucking funny when Emmett came back we were rolling on the floor laughing he

laughed with us and sat back down "Felix truth or dare." Felix thought about it for a moment before finally choosing dare. Emmett got this huge grin on his face "I dare you to go find Aro

and confess your love for him." everyone was frozen in shock we looked from Emmett to Felix. "okay you got it." We were all shocked no one thought he would agree to the damn dare we

followed him towards Aro's office. We all walked in silence trailing behind Felix. I could see Emmett bouncing up and down in excitement since this was his dare. We finally reached the door

to Aro's room Felix knocked and we heard Aro telling us to enter we all walked in, but everyone but Felix stayed near the door "What is wrong?" Aro asked us Felix walked up to him and

got down on one knee in front of him and grabbed his hand Aro looked shocked "Aro I love you I have for a long time." Felix yelled at him gripping his hand tight. We all were in hysterics

Aro looked scared and confused "Excuse me whats going on what is this." after we stopped laughing we explained to Aro about the dare and he laughed with us. We headed back to the

game room and sat down In our circle. Felix turned to me "Bella truth or dare" "Dare" I shot back he grinned "I dare you to go up to Marcus and scream im a banana then sing the im a

banana song." I blanched at the idea of this dare but I wouldnt back out I stood up and headed to Marcus's room with everyone following behind me. I knocked on door and enter when I

got permission. I bounced over to Marcus."Marcus guess what?" I asked him he looked p from his book to look at me "What is it?" "I'm a banana!" I yelled at him them I didnt the entire

song right there in front of him to say he was shocked would be an understatement we all ran out of there laughing like maniacs. We chose to call it a day and we all went to a respective

room to chill and just have some alone. I curled up in a chair in my room with a really good book one of my favorites. I heard a knock on my door I yelled at them to come in. Demetri

walked in with a book of his own and joined me on the chair I snuggled up to him and we both continued reading our books. This was us we didnt need constant chit chat we just need

each others company and that was it. That was how was passed the time intill the prank that would be completed in the morning

* * *

**please review i hope you liked it**


	13. Chapter 13

**The newest chapter sorry for the wait my computer crashed and i lost everything it was hoorible. I know the chapter is short but it's better then nothing please enjoy**

* * *

Only 2 days till the ball and my revenge was going great. He was wary of us but I could tell he didn't expect us to sabotage his precious piano.

It was getting close to the time of alice's vision. We were all waiting with baited breath for him to play the piano. The clock stuck 5:54 and we

heard Edward enter the music room and he began to play French Suite No. 4 in E flat IV Gavotte (Which is a beautiful piano piece) but half way through, the song fishsticks began blasting

Fish sticks, fish sticks what a delicious treat  
fish sticks, fish sticks they're very good to eat  
fish sticks, fish sticks yummm  
gimme gimme gimme lemme me have some

fish sticks so delicious; try one (ok)  
now you are addicted to the sweet fishy taste  
and now my fish sticks are in your face  
and I love em baked or fried  
if you dont like fishsticks then you just lied  
and thats illegal, dont feed fish sticks to a seagull  
just mail em to me cuz fish sticks taste like candy  
im the king of the fish stick game  
I eat so many im going insane

Fish sticks, fish sticks what a delicious treat  
fish sticks, fish sticks they're very good to eat  
fish sticks, fish sticks yummm  
gimme gimme gimme lemme me have some

Fish sticks, fish sticks what a delicious treat  
fish sticks, fish sticks they're very good to eat  
fish sticks, fish sticks yummm  
gimme gimme gimme lemme me have some

They call me the fish stick eaterrrrrrrrr  
my girlfriend begs me not to beat her with fish sticks (no don't)  
eat a chicken, stick no i won't  
eat a magical candy stick  
what is this, some kind of a trick?  
The only stick i eat comes from the sea  
it's not a stick that comes from a tree  
it comes from a fish deep fried in batter  
eat one, enough with the chit-chatter

eat some with ketchup sauce  
Tony Danza told me that im the boss  
cuz im really cool, i eat fishsticks when i party at the pool  
or when im in a magic forest  
I eat fish sticks when i rap the chorus  
(hey, josh, what's the word on the street?)  
fish sticks are a delicious treat

Fish sticks, fish sticks what a delicious treat  
fish sticks, fish sticks they're very good to eat  
fish sticks, fish sticks yummm  
gimme gimme gimme lemmeme have some

Fish sticks, fish sticks what a delicious treat  
fish sticks, fish sticks they're very good to eat  
fish sticks, fish sticks yummm  
gimme gimme gimme lemme me have some

Girls with boobs dance on my lap  
im cool, check out my backwards hat  
my rapping is good  
everybody likes my rap in my neighborhood  
like my neighbors betty and jim  
when i do rap, im in to win  
my rapping is cool, i do rapping when im sitting at school  
i can do rap nonstop  
I ribbity-ribbity-ribbity-ribbity rap alot

seven, twelve, fourteen, a million  
a hundred, three, six, a billion

(hey josh, what's the word on the street?)  
fish sticks are very good to eat  
they're the best to digest  
i eat fish sticks when i wear my magic vest

Fish sticks, fish sticks what a delicious treat  
fish sticks, fish sticks they're very good to eat  
fish sticks, fish sticks yummm  
gimme gimme gimme lemme me have some

Fish sticks, fish sticks what a delicious treat  
fish sticks, fish sticks they're very good to eat  
fish sticks, fish sticks yummm  
gimme gimme gimme lemme me have some

We were in hysterics by the time the song was over with. Then we heard a huge crash and we sped off to the music room. We peaked in saw the

piano in ruins. He had smashed it in frustration. He looked up at us he was so pissed. "What happened?" I asked innocently He snarled at me

"Like you don't know you fucking bitch." I laughed "Go fuck yourself cullen you serious thought you could walk in here without alittle payback. You

left me and I will have my revenge." He did something I wouldn't have expected he lunged at me, but he went flying back before he could even

touch me. I smirked at him from behind Demetri's back. Demetri was crouched in front of me growling ready to tear him apart if he took another

step in my direction. "That right little bitch hide behind the fucker, cause lord only knows your to weak to do anything especially protect yourself. I

snarled at him and jumped over Demetri and grabbed Edward and threw him against the wall sending him right through it. "I'll show you weak

you sonofavabitch." I yelled and I set him on fire. He screamed and rolled around tryin to put the fire out. As easily as I started it, I put it out so he

wouldn't die. "Listen and listen good I am not weak. I am the strongest here next time you insult me, piss me off, or even look at me wrong I will

sat your ugly ass on fire before you can scream 'shit' do I make myself clear." He nodded and ran off down the hall. I sighed and leaned back into

Demetri's waiting arms. "You did it baby for finally showed him who was boss." I smiled and I followed him back to our room. For the first time since I became a vampire I actually felt drained.


	14. Chapter 14

**hey yall i decided that it was time for a new chapter. Even though this chapter is kinda just a filler chapter i thought it could be funny and so i wrote it im trying to decide how to end this story and im struggling just a bit. Anyway hope you like the chapter**

* * *

It was the day before the big ball and I couldn't be any happier. I had showed the fucker Cullen who was boss and now I was beating Felix in

Gaiden 2. Winner flashed across the screen and I jumped up with a victorious shout "in your face Felix I finally beat you at your best game." He

crossed his arms and pouted "no fair I want a rematch." I crouched down to his level since he was sitting on the floor and I patted his cheek

"maybe another time darling' I purred and I walked out of the room to find my friends and my mate. I found them in Jane's room well I found the

girls the guys weren't present. "Hey girls what ya talking about." I sang as I walked into the room. Everyone looked at me and smiled "We are

thinking about getting tattoos what do you think about the idea." Rosalie told me. I had never considered the idea I figured that a needle

wouldn't be able to pierce our skin. "I thought needles couldn't penetrate our skin?" I asked them they smiled "There is a vampire only tattoo

parlor near here they made needles that can actually mark our skin we should go and get some sweet ink to show off at the ball tomorrow." Jane

told me her smile getting bigger with each word. I sighed but agreed and we jumped in our cars and headed towards the tattoo parlor. We pulled

into the parking lot of Steel Pins and Needles a fitting name I thought to myself. Renata took the lead and we all walked in behind her. We looked

behind the counter and a very hot vampire greeted us. The unmated females in our little group were all drooling over him even I was and I was

mated to Demetri "Hello my name is Zach what can I do for you lovely ladies?" he purred at us and I swear to god Alice, rose, Renata, Chelsea,

Jane, and I all swooned at the sound of his voice. I stepped forward "I think it's obvious we want tattoos." I told him with a small smirk making its

way onto my face. He threw his head back and laughed "Indeed it is obvious now let's get down to business who wants what and where will it

go." Rosalie chose to go first she got a heart with barbed wire over her own heart. Jane went next and she got Japanese writing going directly

down her spine it read 'I am my own master' Renata chose not to get own and Alice chose the same she had looked into the future and saw jazz

would have been beyond pissed if she had marked her skin with a tattoo. So I went next and I guess out of our group I would be the last to get a

tattoo. I decieded to get two on my back shoulder blades I chose to get wings tattooed there and on me wrist I got a tattoo of a cross with the

words '' Humans to ashes People to dust It's all because in god we trust.'' I loved both the tattoos and we paid the vampire and we left the parlor

to head back to the castle. We were going to surprise the guys with the new additions to our bodies. I could already predict a few of there

expressions for example… Felix and Emmet will whine because they want one to and we didn't take them with us.. they were so alike it was a

little scary. Alec will more than likely scold Jane like any big brother would and then there was Demetri his response was the only one I could

foresee and I thought about asking Alice but I didn't want to spoil the fun and seeing his expression for myself. I looked over at rose and I noticed

she looked kind of down "What's wrong rose" she sighed and turned around to face me "Nothing is wrong I was just thinking is all." Since that

response didn't tell me much I decided to prompt her into elaborating. "thinking about what exactly." I asked her "I was thinking that after the ball

and after the whole Edward thing dies down I might want to adopt." Everyone went quiet. Then suddenly as if a switch had been switched we are

started squealing "I never considered that! Rose you're a genius.!" The whole way back to the castle we talked about the pros and cons of

adopting in the end rose alice and I all agreed to do it the others wanted to wait till they were mated awhile before they made a decision. I

respected their decision. We all bounced into the castle we were as happy as could be not even the scowling Edward could dampen our spirits We

linked arms and walked up the stairs at a human pace towards the game room and our boys we threw open the door and yelled " oh boys guess

what we did!"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter and in the next one you will get to read about the boys reactions and the last minute details on getting ready for the big ball. so please review this chapter the more reviews the faster i will type the next chapter ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**hello everyone sorry for taking forever to update school has been hectic, but summer is a week away so ill be updating more hopefully**

**warning this chapter contains sex scene not to graphic but not wimpy either**

* * *

We all shouted at the same time "boys guess what we did!'" and automatically the boys came running down the main stair case from the game

room no doubt. They stopped in front of us and watched us expectantly, but we waited silently waiting for one of them to break and ask us what

we did. As expected it was Felix to bust "Well what did you girls do? Tell us please!" I laughed in fact all us girls did we couldn't help it Felix was so

funny. "We got tattoos" I exclaimed happily and I proudly showed them my wrist. "I got two this one on my wrist and one on my back." I told

them proudly and then the other girls showed off theirs. The reactions were more or less what I expected the only thing I didn't really for see was

Emmet grabbing rose and rushing her up stairs after she showed off her tattoo. I think he really liked it, if you know what I mean. I turned to

Demetri to gauge his reaction he was just watching me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or ok with it. "Lets go up to our room." He suggested and I

obiently followed him expecting to get an ear full when we got into the privacy of our room. I was dreading it, but I couldn't help it ever since I

was a child I hated to be scolded. We reached the room fast since after all we were vampires and he shut the door. "let me see the other tattoo

you have." He told me as he turned to face me. I did as he told me and stripped my shirt and bra then I turned around so he could see my back

tattoo. I stood there waiting for his reaction it felt like eternity before he gave me a reaction to work with, only it wasn't what I expected. I heard

a growl from behind me and before I could even move I found myself spun around and slammed against the wall with Demetri's lips slanted over

mine in a mind blowing kiss. I moaned into the kiss and he trust his tongue in we fought for dominance but I submitted eventually to his magic

tongue. Even though we didn't need air we came apart panting and his mouth descended on my neck licking and nipping the flesh there I moaned

at the sensations he was causing. His hands moved up my body lightly trailing them along my bare stomach before reaching my bared breast he

grabbed one and began to rub them I tilted my head back against the wall as I enjoyed the pleasure he was bringing me his head lowered and I

cried out in pleasure as his lips covered one nipple while we played with the other "Demetri please stop teasing me." I whined in a breathy voice.

He groaned and un buttoned his pants and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he trust into I screamed in pleasure he kept

trusting slow and deep but I need more so much more. "More demetri please " I cried and he picked up the pace his thrusts became hard and

even deeper I screamed and writhed from the intense sensations tearing through my body finally with one last thrust we came together, we

stood there panting and he let me down I slid to the floor because my legs were jelly and wouldn't support my weight. Demetri laughed and

picked me up bridal style and layed me on the bed and he layed next to me and we curled up together. "maybe I should get another tattoo if it

makes you act like that.' I said with a laugh and he laughed to. "I couldn't help it I think that tattoo was the hottest thing on you ive ever seen." I

smiled and we just layed there for an hour or two before alice came and knocked on my door telling me it was time to start getting ready for the

ball I hadn't even realized so much time had passed since we layed down together. I got up and dressed then I leaned down and kissed Demetri

and ran out the door.

* * *

**thanks for reading **

**important!**

**im thinking of putting in a decently graphic sex scene at the end of this story please review and in your review please let me know if you want a sex scene or if you dont want a sex scene**


	16. Chapter 16

**hello everyone i finally updated it is finally the summer so i can update alot more im am beginning to end the story only two or three chapters to go intill its over **

* * *

I followed Alice out of the castle and i noticed she was bouncing more then usual. Which in all honesty scared the shit out of me, because the more hyper she was the

more shoppping i had to suffer through. "Alice whats the deal with you.?" i asked her she spun around and smiled at me " you'll see and i garuntee you'll love it" we

walked to the garage while i though about her surprise i didnt know if i should be excited or scared. We met up with the girls and slipt up rosalie and alice went in her

yellow ferrari 911 turbo while jane, renata, heidi chelsea, and i went in my saleen s7 twin turbo. We sped out of the castle I had let Chelsea drive since i had no idea

where they wanted to go. We drove intill we reached a little cafe i turned to look at chelsea "Chel why are we here vampires dont eat remember.." she laughed "I

know that silly but we are meeting someone here" i was puzzled who could we be possibly be meeting. I followed the girls into the little cafe it was really cozy on the

inside soft plush couchs and arm chairs people were sitting drinking coffe's and chatting softly. I turned to ask Heidi a question but i couldnt find her i turned back to

see her embracing a vampire i had never seen before, but she was very pretty she had long soft natural aubern orange hair. I walked over to them and i was

surprsied when her eyes met mine they were an orange color i had never seen before. The vampire stopped hugging heide and walked up to me with a smile "Hi you

must be the new vampire bella that ive heard so much about. well its so good to finally meet you my name is Darcy Volturi" she held her hand out for me to shake. I

took her hand "nice to meet you darcy im bella which you seem to already know." we laughed at that. We sat down and i took a few seconds to get a closer look at

this female vampire in front of me. she had frecles on her nose i didnt even know that vampires could have freckles. Darcy looked at me questionaly. "how are your

eyes orange?" I couldnt help but ask. she smiled. "orange is my favorite color it has been ever since i was human i found out that id i switch diets from human to

animal every once in a while then my eyes become orange." i smiled at her explanation " thats awesome." i told her " hey Darcy does santiago know your back yet."

heidi asked her "not yet i plan on surprising him tonight at the ball" darcy ecplained then without warning alice jumped up "Our hair appointments are in 15 mins how

in the hell did i forget about them" she exclaimed we jumped out to and ran (at a human pace of coarse) out of the cafe and we pilled into cars. We made it to styles

just in time and we went in it took the hair lady's 2 hours to finsh everyone's hair we had 3 hours before the ball so we had enough time to get ready. We sped off

towards the castle and ran full speed up the stairs to Jane's room since thats where we had put all the dresses. While we worked on getting our dresses on without

ruining our hair i turned to darcy. "Do you have any powers darcy?" i asked her since like almost everyone here had powers i figured she had to have at least one. She

nodded "I can create deminensions basically i can create my own world that onlyi and anyone i want to come can access. I can also create portals to anywhere on

planet earth." I was stunned no wonder Aro had wanted her in the volturi. "that is so fucking cool." i screeched " i wish my power was that cool i can only control

elements that is so uncool compared to yours." i pouted she and everyine else laughed at my childish behavior. We all slipped into our dressed i surveyed everyone

and i saw darcy's dress and i gasped it was beautiful "wherre did you get your dress darcy?" "i made it " i was shocked she just laughed again " i own a boutique in

town called Mia Bella it only sells what i make." "Thats so awesome." i exclamined finally the 3 hours passed and we heard knocks on our door Jane went to the door

and opened a crack "the boys are here to escourt us to the ball should i let them in." we all looked at each other "Let them in Jane" she opened the door and the boys

walked in they looked so dashing in their suits My demetri came to naturally be my escourt. Felix came to escourt Jane which i had to internally squeal again. Afton

came to be Chelsea's escourt. Alec was escourting Reneta, Kain came to escourt Heidi, and finally Santiago came in and stopped short when he saw Darcy standing

there he ran to her and kissed her " i thought you would be back for two more weeks." he breathed when they drew apart. "I came back just for this ball and because

i missed you." we all smiled at the sweet couple then we walked out and headed to the throne room where the ball would be held. I was alittle nervous but i knew

deep down inside i could do this and i wouldnt mess up. We waited just outside the door waiting for our intoductions we could easily hear aro talking " Welcome

guests i am happy to see you all here for such a happy occuasion the welcoming of the newest member of the volturi i would like to introduce Bella Volturi and her

mate Dmemtri Volturi." that was our que we walked into the room and down the stairs followed by the others i walked over to my father and kneeled "Bella, do you

swear do always protect the exsistence of vampire" "I do" "Bella, do you swear to always serve the volturi no matter what?" "I do" "Bella, do you swear loyalty to not

only the volturi but to the entire vampire race." " i do" "Rise my child as Bella Volturi princess of the volturi." i rose and faced the crowd and they erupted into applause.

Music began to play and i mingled in the crowd I felt someone pulled me into their arms and i knew instantly it was demetri " dance with me" he breathed in my ear. I

spun around in his arms so i facing him. "of coarse" we danced as a slow song began to play it was the most perfect moment ever and then it was ruined when

edward and his bimbo ran right into us." Like watch where your going." tanya exclaimed at us. I pulled out of demetri's arm. "hey stupid bitch it was your dumbass that

ran into us." i snapped at her she broke out of edward's arms "Excuse me you stupid little slut i dont believe i heard you." she sneered at me "if you didnt hear me

then you dumber then i though you were." i sneered right back. she took a step in my direction i think it was suppose to be threatening but i wasnt backing down i

was the princess of volterra. "I'll rip your to shreds." she snarled at me "You can try to but you wont succeed." i told her and i was being truthfull. She lunged towards

me and i just side stepped her she landed behind me and spun around and tried again i grabbed her and slammed her into the ground and held her there " leave now

and never come back you attacked me which meant you basically attacked the entire volturi do you understand" I let her up and she snarled at me but she backed off

and ran out of the room i smiled since i had won but the smile didnt last long because i felt a body press again me from behind it was edward." that was so hot babe

lets get out of here just you and me." he breathed in my ear. I could feel his erection pressed against me i turned around and i leaned my head up as if i wanted to

kiss him he leaned down but instead i bit him hard and i proceed to rip him the shreds "Felix, afton will you go scatter him in the forest please." i asked them and they

happily set to their task with the help of emmet. I turned towards the rest of the cullen's "im sorry but it had to be done" they nodded and went back to dancing.

Finally after 3 hours the party was over i went upstairs to chance and i layed down with demetri i snuggled into his chest "I love you" he wispered " i love you to" i

whispered back and i knew in my heart that no matter what i would always love him.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter please review **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone i would like to thank all my readers for sticking with my story and for reviewing so much. Yall make me so happy please enjoy this last chapter of my story no more nice bella**

* * *

Well the excitment was offically over. The ball came to a close without any further incident from edward or his slut. He left the day after the ball's conclusion he decided

he wanted to travel the world for a few years. I personally think he was scared to be around his pissed off family who would have loved nothing more then to rip him

to shreds. The cullens surprised me by deciding to stay in italy to be with me. Esme said that no matter what i did or what diet i chose to stick to that i would always be

apart of the cullen family. Esme always had a special gift of making people want to cry and if i could have cried i probaly would have. Demetri and i were doing

fantasically i have never been more happy in my life. We even came to the decision to adopt a child since vampires cant have one of their own. Alice and rosalie were

doing the same in fact we were all about to head up to volterra's adoption agency the choose our family.

The idea of adopting a living breathering child and calling him or her my child was a very intimadating thought. I was so excited to be doing so i knew deep in

my heart this wasa right. I had always wanted to be a mom although my desire to be a mom is no where as strong of a desire as the one rosealie carrys in her

unbeating heart. I knew if i was still human then my heart would have been pounding in excitment when we walked into the adoption agency buildings. I could hear

the children laughing in another room and my dead heart swelled at the sound. I had always loved children and i knew that bringing a child into the volturi was going

to be very dangerous since they all drank human blood, but i would protect my child with my life and no one vampire or human will get away alive if they threaten my

child. I followed Demetri into this building with high hopes that i will come out a mother. We spent some time talking to a nice elderly women named Nancy. We

followed her into the children room as she called it. My eyes widen at the sheer number of children of all ages and i felt sadness at the fact i couldnt give them all a

home and a family. I walked around the room silently observing them all some of the children noticed my and looked at my questionly, but they didnt comment. I just

watched but i didnt feel a connection to any of them. I walked out of the room to get some un needed fresh air. I followed the hallway and i came upon what looked

like a library it was the only room with lights on. I walked in and i spied two small infants sitting together on a couch one was a boy and the other child was a girl. I just

listened as the boy read a book to his female companion. The little girl had her head in his lap in was the cutest sight i had ever seen. So i decided to make my

pressence known and both children jumped when i cleared my throat to get thier attention. I spent a great amount of time just sitting and getting to know the small

twins. They were incredable people even though they were so young 4 to be exact. The boy who's name i learned was Exekial had red hair with black streaks which he

told me was natural not dyied he had beautiful gold eyes with green flecks. His sister who's name they told me was Kai was his exact opposite she had black hair with

natural red streaks and green eyes with gold flecks. The more time i spent with them the more love i felt for these two. I knew in those momments that these two

would be my children i couldnt leave them here. I expressed my desire to them and they were so excited that they hugged me and i hugged them back. I lead them

back to the larger room and expressed my desire to take them home to Nancy the paperwork lady and i introduced them to my mate and Demetri fell in love with them

just as fast as i had. When we left we were all glowing in happiness. Jasper and Alice left with a beautiful little 2 year old girl Elaina Marie Cullen she had sandy brown

hair that fell in ringlets down her back and she had beautiful jade green eyes. Alice was bouncing more then usuall anyone within a mile radius would have been able

to tell how happy she was. Emmet and Rose had slightly surprised us when they came out with not one, but two children. They were now the proud parents of a 1

week old the Rose named Evangeline Rain Cullen, and a 4 year old boy with jet black hair and electric blue eyes named Kaydin Ty Cullen. If Rose could have cried i

know she would have been, but they wouldnt have been tears of sadness, no they would have been tears of joy for her wish had finally come true. That day i left with

my beautiful twins, my crazy outgoing boy Exekial Dominic Rafael Volturi and his shy sister Kai Sarai Fawn Volturi. I never thought i could have such a happy life, but i

was wrong. I am an immortal vampire with the most caring mate in history who loves me for me, and now i have two beautiful children who i will care for and protect

intill they are of age in which i will give them the choise to be turned into vampires. I walked out of that building with my children in my arms and i loaded them up in my

car and we headed toward our home and towards the start of a perfect eternity.

* * *

**its over i cant believe it but i finished it. I was thinking of putting in one last chapter involving the twins just a bit more please review and tell me if i should leave my story like this or if i should add another chapter**


End file.
